hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Guidelines
All users are expected to adhere to the policies of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki while editing on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. If you disagree with any policy, feel free to discuss changes on the . Please, note; we comply with COPPA, and if any users who are 12 years old and below reveal their age, they will be blocked. We don't ask for personal information. User block policy Indefinite blocks An indefinite block is one where the block's length of term has been set to 'infinite' or 'indefinite' by the admin placing the block. Indefinite blocks are used to prevent a specific account from editing permanently or until further notice. Range blocks Sometimes users with dynamic IP addresses may attack the wiki. In such cases, it is best to range block their IP address so even when changing their IP they still can't edit. For more information, see mw:Help:Range blocks. Unblocking contains a list of all currently blocked users and IPs. Admins will see a link to unblock next to each user. After clicking this, admins should type in the reason that they are unblocking the user and then click the Unblock this address button. Admin Guidelines * Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. * Be fair. '''Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. * '''Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki, and support their interactions. * Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. User Conduct (taken from Wikia's Terms of Use) You agree that you will not use the Service in any manner that is contrary to the Wikia Community Guidelines, which may be updated from time to time. Without limiting the foregoing, you also agree not to use the Service to: *Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: *To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; *To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; *To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; *Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; *Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; *With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; *Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; *You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or *Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Rules Main policies # No cursing, which means don't bully! Bullying is harsh and it can hurt people's feelings. Being rude and insulting people is bullying. Harassing and threatening counts too. Bullying will get you blocked for 1 week. # No spamming on pages! An admin will discuss this with you and you'll get blocked if you won't stop spamming. Spamming in chat is allowed, as long as it is not excessive. # If you want to say your opinion, please do it nicely and don't swear or else you'll get blocked. # If you don't like a page, just stay off it. # Don't make an irrelevant page. # If you want to request a page's deletion, insert the template on the top of the page, then contact an admin about it. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. # Profanity isn't allowed. Bad words aren't allowed to the wiki! Don't say inappropriate words either! # Edits such as, taking periods off pages and putting back on, adding extra punctuation, taking off info and putting back on, or adding the same info in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits. # Removing content based on your dislike of any topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the concerned user unless the user the page belongs to gave you permission to edit. # Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user. You can only edit their user page if you are correcting their spelling, punctuation and grammar. # Please keep personal information to yourself. This includes your age, email, school, address and phone number. # Inserting sexually explicit content and pictures will get you blocked. # Not reading the rules isn't an excuse. # Do not mess up templates. # Do not remove templates from pages. # No cyber-bullying! # Have fun on the wiki! # Do not remove "warning" or "blocked" messages from your wall. # Do not harass the admins in any way, shape, or form. # Users who consistently request rights, be it on chat or on an Administrator's message wall, will not receive said rights. Users who fail to listen will be blacklisted from user rights at the discretion of the Administrators. # Users that are not chat moderators are higher should not enforce the chat rules. # Users are discouraged from creating multiple accounts, otherwise known as sockpuppets. Users are permitted to have alternate accounts, provided the Admins are informed prior to the account's creation and are used to the wiki's benefit. However, sockpuppeting for any other reason warrants a block depending on the severity of offense. Comment Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity is acceptable. # No irrelevant comments. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users for stating their opinion. # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. # No form of cyber-bullying will be accepted. # Do not talk about personal life on a page. # Do not post a survey that is not relevant to a page. Blog Posts Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend rules. # Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. Chat Rules *'Chat' - Follow ''policies talking in the . General policies Chat users agree '''not' to: *Harass any other members of the wiki or say something that could put them down *Spam or post links with explicit content *Troll *Cause unnecessary drama or arguments *Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) of anyone who is uncomfortable giving it out Other policies Chat moderators may enforce other policies on chat as they see fit. These include but are not limited to: *Common sense. If there is something which you know may upset or anger someone, do not do it. If you have any questions, it is always better to ask an admin or moderator before proceeding. *Avoid spamming the chat with emoticons which may cause other users' chats to lag. *Speaking in sentences that people can understand using proper English. *Including everybody in the conversation. *Discipline in the chat is as follows. All wiki staff are to adhere the following discipline policy when dealing with misbehaving users in the chat: Reminder, Warning, Last Warning, Kick, Ban. Appealing bans If there is contention about a particular chat ban, banned users may reply directly to the ban notice they receive upon being removed from chat. If the issue cannot be fully addressed there, the banned user may post on the administrator's noticeboard explaining the situation and why they feel the ban was unjust. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Content